Nunca perdí la esperanza, por que sabía que te encontraría
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: Un pequeño Drabble Razaya.


**Hola! Se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño fic Razaya. Después de Dark Matter**

**N/A: Para el que no conoce este tipo de Fanfic (los que tienen pov) son aquellos que están contados desde el punto de vista de un personaje (es más común ver esto en fanfics de libros con narrador protagonista que en fanfics de series o películas) en fin, disfruten.**

**Razer pov **

**G**anthet nos había enviado a una misión de reconocimiento al sector 007 para buscar un posible recluta nuevo, que seria elegido por Sercy, tal era la tradición de nuestro cuerpo de linternas (un nuevo linterna azul es elegido por el linterna del sector anterior) Sercy se había unido a nuestra causa luego de que yo la señalara como posible aliada, y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- les pregunte

-¿Que tal si nos guías, Hermana Sercy? Después de todo tu eres quien debe elegir al próximo linterna- dijo Saint Walker

- Me parece bien- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, intentando ocultar su emoción

Luego de un rato de vagar sin encontrar nada, Saint se puso a gritar:

-¡RAZER! ¡RAZER! ¡RAZER, VEN POR FAVOR!

- Seguramente, lo pico un insecto- le dije a Sercy a lo que ella rió

Nos acercamos hasta su posición y le preguntamos que rayos le sucedía

-¡Miren!- exclamó

No podía creerlo, pese a que lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Era el Interceptor.

Volamos hasta la nave y entramos, para ser recibidos por la voz de L.A.N.O.S

- Bienvenidos

Gruñí fastidiado, me acerque al tablero de control y toque una secuencia que Hal me había enseñado.

- Así que, este es el interceptor- dijo Sercy

- Si, este es-conteste haciendo un ademán con mis manos. Coloque mi mano en mi barbilla pensativo- ¿Qué tal un paseo por el interceptor?

-Suena genial.

**Minutos mas tarde...**

**-B**ueno, este era el cuarto de Hal- dije señalándolo

**- **Se ve que a los terrícolas no les gusta mucho limpiar- apuntó Sercy al ver el desorden en el cual se encontraba la antigua habitación de Hal.

**-**Nah, es solo el caso de Hal.

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia la siguiente habitación: La mía.

-Esta era mi habitación- les informe

Ellos entraron, yo me apoye en el marco mientras jugaba con una bolita roja que había encontrado por ahí. Seguro era de Hal.

Sercy se sentó en mi antigua cama y Saint se acercó al escritorio.

- ¡Aggh! Razer, ¿Cómo es que dormías aquí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la cama le era muy incómoda.

- Bueno, Sercy, cuando vienes de donde yo vengo, una cama como esa es digna un palacio.

Ella parpadeo pensativa e incrédula mientras yo me reía.

-Ra…Razer. Es…esta cosa esta sin energía ¿No? No se activara ¿Verdad?-Pregunto nerviosamente Saint, haciendo referencia a mi antigua batería.

-¿Esa cosa vieja? No lo creo, Saint.-respondí concentrado en la bolita roja que rebotaba en mi mano.

Sercy se levanto de la cama y se acerco al escritorio.

-Así que, ¿Esto es lo que usan los linternas rojas para recargarse?

-Me pregunto-Comenzó Saint- ¿Quedará algún linterna roja?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si, Tal vez no-Dije encogiéndome de hombros aun con la bolita

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Sercy tocando unos gráficos de la pared

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Saint

-"El poder del rojo carmesí,

Puede alejar a tu alma de la muerte,

Curar las heridas mas profundas del odio,

No dejes que nadie decida tu destino"-Leyó Sercy

-Wow, que profundo-dijo Saint- ¿Tu lo escribiste?

Mi rostro se ensombreció por primera vez desde que entramos aquí.

-No, yo no -suspire- Aya lo escribió para mí-sentí un dolor en el pecho al mencionarla

Luego de unos silenciosos e incómodos minutos Saint pidió que siguiéramos.

-Aquella es la enfermería- lleve mi mano a mi barbilla de manera pensativa- Hmm…Tal vez haya algo que podamos usar ahí.

-¡Buena Idea!- Me felicitó Saint

Nos encaminamos hacia allá, pero al abrir la puerta jamás espere ver lo que vi.

Aya.

Era ella. Yacía inerte en una de las camillas. Inconsciente podría decirse. Sercy se acerco a chequear los monitores a los que Aya estaba conectada.

- Sus signos se ven bien. Razer-dijo volteándose hacia mi-¡Esta viva!

Aun estaba en shock así que no respondí. Saint puso su mano en mi hombro a la par que decía: -Le informaremos a Ganthet, quédate con ella-

_¿Quedarme con ella? ¿Necesitas pedirlo?- _pensé

Acto seguido: se fueron.

Con algo de vacilación, me acerque a la camilla donde estaba ella y me senté en el borde de la misma.

-Te eh buscado por mucho tiempo y por todos lados- le dije

Sus manos se movieron. Sonreí

-Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré.

Sus ojos se abrían. Yo bese su frente.

-Creí que jamás llegarías, amor mío, creí que no me encontrarías- dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de abrir los ojos.

-Llegué por que, nunca perdí la esperanza, por que sabía que te encontraría.


End file.
